Sweet Confessions
by Mayet
Summary: How Kakashi first confessed to Sakura. Among other things... Prequel to my KakaSaku One-shot Series. I don't own Naruto!


**Sweet Confessions**

**KakaSaku**

**Prequel to my KakaSaku One-Shot-Series**

**Warnings: Lemon**

**Summary: How Kakashi first confessed his feelings among other things…**

**3333333**

Sweet Confessions

It was dim, there was just barely enough light in the room to see the faces of your drinking buddies. The noise of bottles being shoved from one side of the tables to the other filled the room, glasses were filled to the brim, and clicked together. The sake was drowned with a cheer. Loud shouts could be heard in the bar, calling the waitress. Men laughed at dirty jokes, women gossiped, and giggled. No one was being serious anymore. And why would they? They had a victory to celebrate, sort of. The long conflict between Konoha and Iwa had finally been resolved. No more wars between the two Hidden Villages, or their respective countries. They were now allies, and people wanted to celebrate.

All in all, it was way too loud for him.

He couldn't blame them, though. Especially not the civilian parents, who were just happy they didn't have to send their children into war anymore. At least not in the nearest future. Everyone was happy, and they liked to show it. Plus, sake was on the Hokage today until midnight at least. That alone was reason enough for most to literally drown themselves in the liquid drug.

He took a careful sip of his cup, glancing around the room.

He could see her at the bar with her girl-friends. The blonde was constantly nagging her about getting a boyfriend. She was supported by Gai's student as well as the Suna-Nin turned Konoha-Nin (the Kazekage's sister had married Leaf's lazy strategist and moved into his family's complex). Only the new clan head of the Hyuuga wouldn't say anything to this, most likely because her own love-life was already set up for her. She was supposed to marry her genius cousin to preserve the bloodline. Meanwhile, she had been dragged onto the dancefloor by 'Ino-pig'.

He found himself chuckling as he watched the two girls, their bodies swaying nicely to the beat, rubbing slightly against each other. Hands trailing up and down their sides, and messing up their hair, they were in the center of every male's attention. She looked absolutely deliscious, and he wasn't sure whether he felt proud that his girlfriend was so sought after, or feel jealous that he wasn't the only one to see her like this. He knew, he had to stay impassive either way. Their relationship was not something they could let out. Taking another sip of his sake, he looked down onto the wooden table, where he could see his fisted hand.

He quickly unclenched it.

Suddenly, a hand was waving infront of him. Looking up, he found his friends staring at him with curiousity. The waving hand was attached to Genma's arm. His brown-haired buddy chewed pensively on his senbon, then grinned. All he did was raising an eyebrow, though he panicked on the inside. Had he been to obvious? Did his friends figure out what was happening? And what would they do?

"You really scared us for a moment there, Hatake!"

"Hm."

"You were so far gone, it looked like you were in some other world," Genma continued.

"Just thinking."

"Really? About what?"

"Things."

"Which are?"

"None of your concern, Shiranui," Kakashi grunted.

"Oh, why so aggressive, Kakashi?" Kurenai asked, frowning.

"I'll tell you," Anko spoke up, before the Copy Nin even had the chance to suck in a breath. "Scarecrow needs to get laid!"

Kakashi grunted again, and rolled his eyes.

"You know, I think you're right," Genma announced.

He groaned.

"Come on, buddy. We'll find a woman for you to relieve some pent-up energy and-"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no," he repeated, more patiently than he thought he would be able to. "If you'll excuse me now, I have some reading to catch up to."

He raised himself into a standing position. He had seen her leave out of the corner of his eye a few minutes ago. After giving her the appropriate time, so that no one would get suspiscious, he decided it was time to follow. He was about to turn and leave, when Anko's hand shot up, and kept him in place.

"You can't tell me those books do it for you, Scarecrow! Don't you think a real woman would be much better-"

"- not to mention messier. I really don't need someone getting attached."

With that, he was out the door.

With a 'puff' of smoke he appeared infront of his apartment door. Taking out the keys slowly as to not look too eager, he opened the door. The lights were out in his living room, but he could see a dimmed golden glow come from under his bedroom door. He stepped out of his sandals in no rush, now that he was sure she was there, and made his way over to his own room. Softly opening the door, and spying, he found his bed empty, except for a neat pile of clothing. Raising an eyebrow curiously, he stepped inside to notice that the light he had seen came from the bathroom. In the doorframe, there she stood, glowing softly, her pink hair falling messily onto her shoulders. He followed her shapely legs up until her mid-thigh where his fluffy white towel ended. His gaze traveled further up to find her holding it loosely together with her hand, while the other beckoned him to come over, a sly smile on her lips.

Then, she stepped inside the bathroom, letting her towel drop.

His brows furrowning, he followed her. This behaviour of her was new to him. Sure, they had been in intimate positions before, but neither had ever been completely naked. He had promised her he would wait until she was ready, which apparently she was now. It still concerned him, though. He wanted her to want him out of her own volition, not because she wanted to do him a favor. He would inquire about that. As he entered his bathroom, the sublte scent of flowers hit him, making him look to his right. There was a bubble bath in his bathtube. Before he could further think about the matter, her body was pressed flush against his, she had taken off his headband, and slid her fingers under the hem of his shirt, so her nails could graze his back.

He shuddered.

How had they gotten to this point?

**333333333333**

_Flashback_

_It was her Sweet Sixteen._

_The Lady Hokage had thrown a great party, inviting probably half of Konoha's population without her apprentice noticing. Infact, the pink-haired girl had been more than surprised when she was led into the hall to find everyone she had ever talked to cheering at her, and yelling "Surprise" so loud, it could probably be heard all the way over in the Bird Country where Konoha and Iwa had started their negociations. Sakura bolted, and blushed a pretty shade of red._

_Then, Tsunade had held her speech._

_Fortunately this time, Iruka had taken over the job of writing it, otherwise half of the guests would have been in dreamland by the time she was done. Next up came Jiraya, and his speech made the just barely vanished blush reappear ten-fold. He was hit over the head by Tsunade, kicked by Naruto and Sasuke, and tied up by one of Sai's ink-ropes, before he could go in further detail. Yamato spoke up next, though only because neither Sai nor Sasuke wanted Naruto to embarrass their friend with an improvised proposal by the blonde Kyuubi-container. The medic's expression of horror while listening to the Toad-Sannin quickly faded into a smile at his sincere words of congratulations not only for her birthday, but also for being promoted to jounin rank before the other two members of Team Seven._

_Then it had been his turn._

_Kakashi had wanted to say so many things. How he enjoyed her company, every smile, every hug, or kiss on the cheek she gave her, every touch she graced him with. Even the comfortable silence after training with her for her jounin exams, but couldn't. He was her former teacher, and as such, the closest he was allowed to be to her was as a friend. If he would tell her the truth infront of all these people, not only would he ruin the party, and himself, but he would make her miserable as well. So, instead of saying how she meant the world to him, he talked about how she had developed since her days as a genin under his tutelage, how proud he was of her, and her accomplishments._

_When he was done, she was crying of happiness, and leaned up to gently kiss him on the cheek._

_He was in heaven those three seconds._

_Then, she kissed the other speakers, too._

_Afterwards, it was time for the presents. Naruto was the first of a long line of friends that gave their congratulations along with their presents. His gift was a coupon for free Ramen-meals. Figures. Next up came Sasuke, who gave the young girl a light summer kimono, only to be shoved aside by Sakura's girl-friends and dragged along boyfriends or fiancé's who gave her a written contract, which said that they would all help decorate her new apartment. The apartment being the gift given by Tsunade. Apparently, she'd won it in a gamble._

'First time for everything,' _Kakashi thought._

_Along with the promised help, Sai gave her one of his paintings. It was a portrait of the kunoichi in Sasuke's kimono. The two of them had obviously worked together on that. The pink-haired girl was so touched, she hugged both of them until there was no oxygen left in their lungs, then blushed, but smiled. From Yamato she received a nicely cut little statue of a Lynx, her ANBU code name. He had even taken the time to paint it. Jiraya gave her, much to Tsunade's chagrin, the whole series of Icha Icha, ignoring the comments that she was not yet allowed to read it._

"You can keep them for later, then," _the Toad-Sannin had told her, earning him another special treatment by her friends. How he had gotten out of Sai's rope in the first place was unclear anyway._

_Next up was Genma._

_Sakura looked up at his grin suspisciously, Kakashi noticed. He himself wasn't sure what the senbon-sucking shinobi was up to, but seeing Shizune's disgruntled look it was obviously something perverted. Kakashi's fists clenched a little. Carefully unwrapping the box, the brown-haired special jounin had given her, she took a peak inside before opening it in shock. What came forth was a very skimpy version of her standard medic uniform that made Sakura's blush flare until it was down her neck._

_A second later, Genma found himself lying beside Jiraya._

_Kakashi stepped up, crinkling his eye._

"Mine isn't wrapped up, I fear, but I hope you like it anyway," _he told her, before laying his gift into her hands. It was a katana. The hilt was black as well as the handle, but they had a few cherry blossoms carved onto it. Unsheathing it, she noticed that at some points the metal of the blade was darker, giving it the same pattern._

"It's beautiful!" _Sakura cheered._ "Thank you so much, Kakashi-sensei!"

"I'm pleased you think that way. Stop calling me sensei, though. It makes me feel old."

'And perverted,' _he added in an afterthought._

_Sakura smiled, and leaned up to give him a strong hug, and another peck on the cheek. Somewhere in his mind, he made a little victory dance._

_The rest of the evening flew by in a blurry of conversations, shouts, food, dances, and music. When the last guests had left, Sakura was so incredibly tired, she just wanted a shower, and her bed. She was just collecting the last of her presents, so she could teleport them home when she noticed another present in the room. Turning around, she found her first sensei standing in one corner, watching her._

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you still doing here? I though you had left."

"I forgot to give you your presents."

"But you already gave me this wonderful katana and… What do you mean 'presents' ?" _she inquired, surprised._

_Now was the time. The time to tell her eveything. If she rejected him, called him a pervert even, at least he would stop getting his hopes up. Fantasizing about her accepting him. It would all stop, and he could start working on getting over her. When had this all started anyway? He couldn't remember. It was there, that was everything that mattered, and now, he had to get rid of these words that kept forming in his head. He walked over to her, holding a little box out to the young woman. Her brows furrowed when she took it. It looked expensive, she thought. The pink-haired girl but her lips when she opened it. What could it be? A gasp left her mouth once she found out._

"That… I…I can't accept this."

_Inside, she had found a silver necklage. It glittered in the moonlight as if it was made of fallen stars. At the end, she could see the emerald glowing. It was such a light green, it resembled her eyes. It was beautiful, but it was too much._

"I can't accept this, sensei," _she repeated._

"Sure you can, Sakura," _Kakashi's smooth voice replied._ "The real question is, if you can accept me."

_She looked up, and found him leaning towards her, a hand slowly pulling down his mask._

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I haven't given you your birthday kiss, yet, have I?" _he answered huskily._

"Uhm…"

_She didn't have the mind to asnwer when his soft, uncovered lips met hers, gently pressing against her. He was pouring all of his emotion in that one kiss. Therefore, it started out very slow, light, and caring. Once he had made sure she wouldn't pull away, one hand came up behind her neck to pull her in deeper. His lips began moving against hers, his tongue darted out, and gently licked over her unresponsive skin. A whimper left her that turned into a moan when his tongue took advantage of the situation, and slipped inside her. From there on, it took only little coaxing to get her own muscle to slide against his in a sensual dance as her hands wrapped around his back._

_They broke away only for air._

"Can you? Can you accept me? Accept this?" _he asked, taking her hand, and placing it atop his heart._ "And the secrecy of it all?"

_Sakura was crying again._

"Yes," _she shot back, smiling._

_He swallowed her smile in a kiss_

_End of Flashback_

**3333333333333**

"S-sakura, are you sure?" he inquired while the girl pulled his shirt over his head.

"You'are all dirty, Kakashi. You need a bath, and I feel like having one, too. Why waste water," she responded, opening his pants.

It was enough for him.

Shrugging off the last bit of his clothing, he stepped into the bathtube, the hot water relaxing his aching muscles, and waved her over. Without hesitation, she followed his invitation, and lowered herself into the water. Once sitting, she leaned back against him, and dipped her head to the side to allow his lips to wander over her neck. So they did, while his hands gripped her waist, before one started to caress her hip. Sakura moaned gently, her head rolled back further. He was now placing hot open mouth kisses on her. His other hand took the washcloth, and, lifting her up a bit, he started to clean her.

She could feel his excitement against her thigh, and though it made her blush, she couldn't say that it bothered her. They had been secretly seeing each other for almost two months now, and he had been nothing short of a gentleman, patiently giving her all the time and space she needed. Tonight, however, when dancing with Ino, she had noticed the surpressed needs of her own body, and the desperate wish to be close to him, closer than before. She wasn't knew to the needy feeling in her, but it coupled with her emotions for this man that came forth when Ino tried to shove her into some boy's arms, made it so different. She didn't just want Kakashi, she loved him. She wanted to be one with him, body, mind, and soul. Therefore, she had come to a decision, once she'd assured that the nameless boy would stay away from her. She'd told her friends, she would go to the bathroom, but once she'd been hidden by the crowd, she just left for his apartment, knowing he would follow her. Wanting him to follow her.

This wasn't about sex, though.

This was about making love.

His cleaning hand had moved on to her stomach, which he noticed with some pride flexed under his touches. Sakura was arching her back in a silent plea that he may touch more of her. Okay, maybe not so silent, as several moans were leaving her mouth every minute. He kissed her shoulder-blade, grinning into her skin, and knowing that she could feel it when she groaned impatiently. His hand was now washing her inner thigh. Her legs clamped shut around it in an attempt to keep him there when she could feel his hand leaving.

"My, my, aren't we eager today?" Kakashi teased.

"Kashi!" she urged him on, losening her grip on his hand a little.

"Yes, blossom?" he asked mockingly.

She didn't have the chance to answer, though, as two of his fingers were suddenly sliding up and down between her slick folds. Instead, she yelped at the pleasure, arching her back further, and involuntarily rolling her hips against the sensation. Still grinning smugly, his thumb found her jewel, and started twirling around it in a pace too slow to give her bliss. Still, her hips bucked a little.

"Kashi, please!"

"Please what?"

"…I-I…"

"You?" he asked, adding a little pressure to her pleasure button.

"I ne-need y-you!" she replied tentatively.

"Ah," was the only response she got. Then his ands had left her center, and she whined at the loss, but stopped her complain immediately when she noticed him taking her out of the bathtube, and lifting her up in his arms. He carried her into his bedroom bridal style, before dropping her unceremoniously on his large bed. He layed himself on top of her, his hips resting in between her legs, the tip of his erection pressing against her entrace now.

"B-but…we're…w-wet, Ka-Kashi," she protested weakly.

"That was the point." He smirked

"But- ahhhh!"

But his hand found her core again, this time inserting one finger into her, gently probing her. She could hear the slick sound of his digit against her slippery folds, and it made her only more horny. Her hips started bucking again, and before she could even think about it, he had added a second finger to help the first in stretching her. His other hand was planting her feet firmly onto the bed, then his fingers left her completely.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked again.

"Don't you dare stop now," Sakura answered needily. The pleasure he had built up in her was taking her over now, only intensifying when she found him lick his fingers clean of her moisture. He leaned down to kiss her as he alined himself with her entrance again. She could taste herself in his kiss, his tongue making sure she would get a good impression of it, sliding fervently against her own. A scream left her mouth when he entered her in one swift thrust. He swallowed it, moving his hand to gently massage her breast to get her attention away from the pain. He hated doing this to his little blossom, but all he could do now was to hold still until she adjusted. His lips left her mouth to kiss her neck and cleavage, to then suckle on the little pink pud of her other breast. He could hear Sakura panting, fighting the pain, and he could feel her relaxing when it finally faded away. He came up to kiss away the few tears she had shed.

"You okay?" he rasped.

"Y-yeah. I think… It's okay, you…you can m-move n-now."

He nodded, carefully sliding out of her, stopping as her expression changed into a grimace. It was still hurting her. He frowned, and it only grew when she urged him on. He didn't want to bring more pain to her, even if it was killing him to hold still. An idea suddenly came to him, and he told her to 'hang on'. He slid almost completely out of her, and lifted her legs over his shoulders, before sliding back in slowly. Her face changed again. There was still pain, he could see, but now there was obviously some pleasure as well. It was proved when a single, tiny moan escaped her lips. He smiled. Missionary just didn't do it for the female partaker, he knew that, though it was supposed to be easier if it was the girl's first time. Sakura looked up at him in wondrment.

"Do that again?!?"

Kakashi smiled, moving out of her, and sheathing himself again.

Another moan escaped her.

"Hmmm…yes…"

Her small moans and groans and whispered words of appreciation encouraged him as he set a steady pace. He held her hip with one hand, while softly tracing the other over her heated skin eliciting more pleasured whimpers from the young kunoichi underneath him. Her legs wrapped around his back, and her hands fisted in the covers as her head rolled back onto the matress. She was enjoying herself. He gave a relieved sigh. He didn't want her to be in pain, he wanted to please her, and make her first time memorable.

"Kashi…please…m-more…"

He was surprised at her request, but complied none the less. His next thrust was a little harder, going deeper. It earned him a shudder and a loud groan, her voice becoming hoarse as he continued to elicit these sounds from her innocent throat. His smile grew into a smirk when she started to tentatively move against him again, though his smugness was quickly interrupted by his own pleasured grunt. Her tightness alone was making it very difficult for him to control himself, not to mention these sinful sounds she was giving him. Here she was, lying in his bed, in a way he had never imagined her to be a year ago. And he wasn't shocked or disgusted with himself, he didn't even feel guilty as he drove into her harder still, making her scream his name as she reached her peak. He wasn't far behind either, a few more thrusts and he released his seed inside her. Placing her legs around his waist again, he rolled them over so that she could rest her head against his chest.

"That was…wow," she whispered.

He chuckled at the blush, he could practically hear in her words.

"Yes, that was definitely something… I'm sorry that I hurt you in the beginning."

He could feel her shake her head against his chest.

"It's not your fault. It would've happened one day, and I'm happy it was you."

She raised herself to look him in the eye. She gave him a lazy kiss.

"Sleep," he told her, once she'd released his lips.

She settled back down immediately.

"Goodnight, Kashi," she whispered.

He placed one arm around her, and caressed her shoulder as she snuggled into him.

"Goodnight, my love."

**End of Sweet Confessions!**

**A/N: Well, I just thought it would make my little KakaSaku series more complete. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


End file.
